Lara Croft in Jail
by DirtyGamePhantasie
Summary: a dirty fanfiction warning 18 sexual content


This story contains pornographic contents if they under 18 are please close Lara Croft in Jail

an alternative Storie to hinge of Darkness

Lara had no sense of guilt daa them this dirty swine had killed her aim it was to be left this town unbermerkt again she carried her dark top in addition her shorts with her wide belt her guns she had in the halter them stepped back as a police car around the corner dung came one had discovered them with full adrenalin Lara ran the stairs of a narrow lane up behind her the cops them swiftly got out and they followed her searched a way out and discovered an old shop them tore the door on luckily nobody was drinn them pulled itself up as them suddenly hand on her shoulder felt

"Your way is to an end Mrs Croft" sounded a voice

Lara turned around "I have not killed him damn over again"

The cop answered "This we clear of late hands behind the head" he ordered

Lara wrinkled the forehead and obeyed the instruction outdoors before the store they assembled the group of the cops pursued

The cop stood behind her and took her guns from the belt

"I want to clear up all that they understand"

"In addition enough time was dolls and now holds quietly" he put on to her the handcuffs and started to search them his hand he went about her thighs up to her arse more exactly examined his hands high walked about her Tallie and reached with the fingertips easily in her trousers as him ready was one brought them outward to the patrol car

she thought of her destiny her time as an archeologist was past now she lands in the jail the autodoor closed and one drove off them noted like both cops about them spoke

"what would have burst a splendour body to me just almost the trousers as me she had frisked"

"what has they probably under it" one asked curiously

"in any case her arse hears agreed thing to me"

Lara was disgusted and tried to escape from the handcuffs, nevertheless, it nothing brought it did not last long and they reached the police station

the car stopped and one pulled them out

"I hope we were not too fast dolls"

As a result Lara spat at him

"it are, however, a really filthy one this I may" the cop said it in the filthy tone you did not like like he them considered and they one gave a hand she brought in Laras personal details took up and accompanies from her two cops one created them in a sort of investigation space where in the middle a table stood with a packet of latex gloves

Lara knew it them had to undergo a body search and this time from two men

"If they stretch please from" ordered the filthy cop

"I ask for it a woman makes they forget it" snapped Lara

the cop pointed to his colleague

"hold on them"

On it there it was held on from the back as the cop her black top about her breasts started to take off her leather braappeared

The filthy cop could hardly hold his eyes of her breasts

"Make her bra on" he ordered his colleague

The hand of the other unbuttoned the bra and Laras behind her breasts one saw clearly

"Time see whether you there what has hidden sweetness" and lifted her tits in him found nothing

His hands drove belt as him in Laras the metal buckle opened and her belt from the loops moved then he unbuttoned her shorts and pulled down them up to her knees

"If we make further sweetness bends down you to the table"

"No " snapped Lara

these were already enough as two they packed and and leant her upper part of the body against the table

"Hold on them to me ready am" the filthy cop said itself now the gloves about it moved and they with vaseline einreibte

He pulled down Laras briefs and spread out her ass and started to glide with two fingers in her bottom

Lara squealed and could not endure this disagreeable feeling

His fingers went in from her bottoms and out as if he it enjoyed Lara started to groan as his movements became more violent to him, finally, with it was ready

"and now sit down on the table and show me your vagina"

Lara spread her legs apart so that one her Pussy could reach

He started to massage her clitoris so that Lara became humid and started to penetrate with his half a hand into her vagina them groaned on them felt violent Fickbewegungen in her Pussy and her vaginal juice dripped onto the table as him ready was she got an orange colour end prison clothes them might dress and was arrested


End file.
